Promises Kept
by MoKat
Summary: Missing Scene - The story of Corran and Mirax’s reunion after Corran’s escape from the Lusankya. - Expanded Universe - X-Wing, Rogue Squadron, Corran Horn, Mirax Terrik, Wedge Antilles


**Promises Kept**

_The story of Corran and Mirax's reunion after Corran's escape from the Lusankya. _

A/N – This is a "missing scenes" story from the first four books of the Star Wars X-Wing series by Michael Stackpole, specifically Book 3, The Krytos Trap. If you haven't read these novels, I strongly recommend that you do. Failing that, I've provided a short narrative review of the key plot points in these novels that are relevant to this story (but _only_ those relevant to my story – you'll just have to read the novels for all the action and adventure as Rogue Squadron does the impossible time after time!)

Many thanks to Chris Leo for being a fabulous beta. Her advice was extremely helpful and this story is hundred times better because of it.

_(Review - Contains spoilers.)_

The first four books of the Star Wars X-Wing series focuses on Rogue Squadron as the Alliance attempts to press the attack after the death of Emperor Palpatine. The Empire is now led by the former Director of Imperial Intelligence and rumored erstwhile companion to the Emperor, Madame Ysanne Isard (nicknamed Old Iceheart due to her sadistic, sociopathic nature.) Rogue Squadron is led by Wedge Antilles with Tycho Celchu as his second-in-command. Tycho, however, is under severe flying restrictions due to suspicions regarding his loyalties as he had previously been captured by the Empire and held in _Lusankya_, an infamous prison from which no one escaped – at least not without being broken and re-programmed as an Imperial sleeper agent.

Book 1, Rogue Squadron, tells the story of assaults on Borleias in order to put the Alliance in a position to launch a mission to re-take Coruscant. It is in Book 1 that we first meet Corran Horn, a hot-shot pilot who is a former Correllian Security (CorSec) investigator with a tendency to insightful "hunches" about people and situations. We also meet Mirax Terrik who trades in collectables and antiquities using her ship _The Pulsar Skate_ and is like a sister to Wedge Antilles. Mirax is the daughter of master smuggler Booster Terrik the arch-nemesis of Corran's father, Hal Horn, a legendary CorSec investigator. Hal Horn eventually caught Booster and sent him to the prison mine on Kessel for 5 years. Hal was later killed in an undercover operation with Corran at his side. Hal died in Corran's arms.

In Book 2, Wedge's Gamble, Wedge Antilles leads Rogue Squadron in an undercover mission to re-take Coruscant. Corran is paired with fellow X-Wing pilot, Erisi Dlarit, a member of one of the ruling clans of Thyferra, the sole producer of the galaxy's cure-all, bacta. Erisi has made it no secret she is interested in Corran and attempts several times to engage him in a relationship. In the final battle, Corran is lured to the lower levels of Coruscant, where Isard uses the override codes to take control of his ship. Corran crashes and is buried under a collapsing building. He is presumed dead.

In Book 3, The Krytos Trap, it becomes clear that the relatively easy re-capture of Coruscant was a trap meant to cripple the Alliance. Ysanne Isard engineered and released the Krytos virus, killing millions of non-humans. Rogue Squadron is tasked to secure shipments of bacta to fight the virus. Meanwhile, Corran wakes up in the infamous prison _Lusankya_. Corran spends six weeks in _Lusankya_ enduring torture and attempted brainwashing at the hands of Ysanne Isard before being the first person ever to successfully escape _Lusankya_. During this time (in which Mirax and all the Rogues thought Corran dead and Tycho Celchu is arrested for Corran's murder), Mirax has transported Qlaern Hirf, a Vratix _verachen_ - the native species of Thyferra and the true geniuses behind bacta - and a highly valuable load of ryll to a secret location so he can develop a cure for the Krytos virus. To keep this secret, a raid on a convoy of ships carrying bacta by the Warlord Zsinj in which all ships were destroyed was used to cover Mirax's disappearance. Only New Republic Intelligence and Wedge Antilles knew her real mission. The rest of the Rogues and the galaxy thought she had perished in the ambush.

Book 4, The Bacta War, begins with pillow talk between Corran and Mirax regarding their current situation. They ultimately get married in Book 4, becoming the mature, stable couple that is presented in the remaining EU novels.

This story mostly takes place in the final chapters of X-Wing: The Krytos Trap. It is the story of how Corran and Mirax each dealt with thinking the other was dead, only to be reunited in dramatic fashion. It is also the story of exactly how they got to that "morning after" pillow talk.

_**(Bold italics indicates a quote from the Star Wars **__**X-Wing**__** novels by Michael A. Stackpole)**_

* * *

_**"As bright as you might be, Corran Horn, this is not an hour when you do your best work."**_

_**Corran raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you singing a different tune last evening about this time."**_

* * *

_**--oOo--**_

_**The Mon Calamari opened his mouth in a smile. "It is with great pleasure, Captain Celchu, that I say this case is dismissed. You are truly free to go."**_

Nobody noticed when a prisoner and a dead man walked out of the old Imperial Justice Court as free men. The holo-reporters and news producers that usually packed the daily court sessions instead scrambled violently to capture the best holo-vids of the colossal wedge-shaped _Lusankya_ Super Star Destroyer piercing up into the sky.

Corran Horn and Tycho Celchu lengthened their stride as they rushed to catch a cab to Rogue Squadron's hangar base. Corran was eager to rejoin his unit. It had been six weeks since he had sat in a cockpit. That is, if he didn't count the brainwashing simulations Isard put him through where he was supposed to shoot his squadron mates. The anticipation of flying again and seeing his friends – especially Mirax - endowed Corran with the stamina he needed after the ordeal he had endured during his escape.

They jumped in the first cab they saw with droid capacity. As Whistler attached himself to the docking clamp, Tycho and Corran exchanged grins once again.

"Isn't that just like a Rogue to come back from the dead!" Tycho jubilantly congratulated. "Way to stick it to them, Corran."

Corran laughed. "I'm just so glad it wasn't you that betrayed me, Tycho. I should have trusted you more. I really have to learn to ignore my prejudices and trust my instincts more."

"No need to apologize again, Corran. That's all behind us now. The Empire has caused both of us a lot of pain. We need to take care of each other. "

Corran reached out to shake Tycho's hand in a gesture of solidarity as their mood turned solemn. "Isn't that the truth," he said. "You'll have to fill me in on what I missed."

Tycho snorted, "Unfortunately, I've been left out of the loop on a lot of stuff as well, seeing as how I was in a jail cell for the last six weeks. I'm sure Wedge will brief us both when we get back to base." He settled back into his seat and smirked. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see you alive."

Corran's smiled wistfully "To be honest, I can't wait to see Mirax. I hate that she had to go through six weeks of thinking I was dead. Did you know she agreed to go out with me? I really think we might have something – at least I hope we will."

Tycho turned his head with a start, his features taking on the haunted shadow of a man who had seen too much tragedy. "Oh, Corran, I'm so sorry."

Corran nodded in acknowledgement, wondering how he had ever distrusted this man. "Thanks, but it will all be made right soon enough. We will make old Iceheart pay for what she has put all of us through."

"No, I'm afraid you misunderstand." Tycho said softly.

As Corran looked up, his stomach suddenly turned queasy with apprehension.

"Zsinj ambushed a bacta convoy in the Alderaan system. All ships were destroyed. Corran," Tycho hesitated. "The _Pulsar Skate_ was in that convoy. It was never recovered."

_Mirax!_

--oOo—

**Four Weeks Earlier**

_**Wedge glanced down at the chronographic display in the corner of his monitor. "When we get back home, you and I will sit down and talk, yes?"**_

_**Weariness washed through Mirax's voice. "I'll have to offload the cargo first. Then maybe I can sleep. Haven't been doing much of that lately. I will call you when I'm functional again."**_

"_**Promise."**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**And keep that promise, or I'll talk your father into coming out of retirement by telling him you're moping over the death of his worst enemy's son."**_

"_**Oh, Wedge, that's cruel." Light static hissed in Wedge's ears as Mirax's voice broke. "There's no reason I shouldn't mourn for Corran."**_

"_**Agreed, but you don't have to do it alone. That's a burden we all share, got it?"**_

"_**I copy." Resignation tinged with relief flooded her words. "See you back on Coruscant."**_

Mirax switched off her comlink, leaned her head back against her command chair, and closed her eyes. She sat that way for many moments, barely breathing, wishing she could get the image of Corran in his green and black CorSec flight suit out of her mind. She replayed the feel of his lips on hers as Corran kissed her goodbye before he climbed into a cockpit for what turned out to be the last time. He had been smiling at her, delighted at her acceptance of his proposed date. She had been smiling back at him, too.

It was the last time she had smiled in the two weeks since Corran had died. It was the last time she had had a good night's sleep, too. Force, she was tired!

_Bah!_ Mirax derided herself. _Pull it together, woman!_ Mirax groaned and pulled herself begrudgingly out of the comfortable chair and made her way to the cramped stateroom on _Pulsar Skate_ that served as her quarters when she was in space. Her muscles ached with the excess lactic acid that comes from not sleeping well. She paused at the mirror in the refresher, taking a good look at the bags under her eyes and the sag in her cheeks. _You look as bad as you feel_. She pulled the vibrocomb out of the small storage space and thoughtfully brushed her long black hair. _This won't do at all. You made it through when Mom died. You made it through when Dad was in prison. You can make it through this, too._ For a moment, Mirax considered comming her father. Hard telling what Booster Terrik was up to at the moment, though. And what could she say without getting him all upset that she had fallen for the son of Hal Horn? Mirax considered that thought for a moment, trying to walk softly around the idea that she had "fallen" for anybody. Finally, she gave up and returned to looking at herself in the mirror.

"Enough," she said out loud to her reflection. "Wedge needs you. You have work to do." With a mental wag of her finger at herself, she reached back to weave her hair into a single long braid. After a moment's hesitation, she doubled the braid back up and fastened it near the top in the traditional Correllian style of mourning. Satisfied that she had successfully banished her threatening depression – at least for a while - she straightened her shoulders and went to offload her cargo.

--oOo--

Corran sat frozen in his seat as the shuttle pulled up to the Rogue base hanger. He stared at Tycho but no longer saw the blond Alderaanian man. His mind flashed back to the first time he had seen Mirax as she de-boarded her ship after rescuing him in the Chorax system.

He had expected a scruffy, hard-looking man. Most smugglers were men. In all his time in CorSec, he had only seen a couple other female smugglers and they hadn't looked too much different from the male smugglers.

No, he hadn't expected _**her**_. It was her smile that first made his pulse race. The long, shapely legs and flowing black hair would attract any man's attention – they certainly had captured Corran's attention – but that smile was what took his breath away. Mirax's smile radiated the warmth of a strong and compassionate woman. Typically Correllian, it bespoke her confidence, secure in her femininity. She knew who she was and was proud of it yet she also somehow managed to avoid the pretensions and vanity of many highly attractive women. _Like Erisi!_

Corran sighed as he recalled his deep disappointment when he had learned Mirax was the daughter of his father's nemesis, the master smuggler Booster Terrik. The smile had disappeared from Mirax's face, as well, when she learned his identity, he thought sadly. Thank the force Wedge Antilles had shown them both their folly in perpetuating a feud that was old and buried. Mirax was not her father and neither was Corran his father. Wedge had shown them it was okay to like each other for who they were without regard to family history.

Their relationship had strengthened over the last many months as Mirax supported many of Rogue Squadron's missions in her ship, the _Pulsar Skate_. Corran had grown increasingly fond of her and it didn't take long for him to start missing her when they were apart. They managed to find each other whenever they could and spent their time talking and laughing. Corran knew he wanted something more, but he had wanted that something more to be built on a solid foundation of friendship and respect. He hadn't even asked her on a date let alone kissed her until more than six months after they first met. It wasn't until their mission to re-take Coruscant that he realized how wrong his distraction with Erisi had been and how right his relationship with Mirax was becoming. Remorse and pain overwhelmed him as he remembered Mirax's last words to him.

"_**You're taking me to the biggest and best victory celebration the New Republic throws on this rock"**_ she had said.

_Now I'll never get the chance. _

--oOo--

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"_**I don't cry nearly as much right now as I did."**_

_**Wedge tipped her face up with his left hand and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Hey, being sad doesn't reflect badly on you at all."**_

"_**Thanks," Mirax sniffed a little. "It's just that it seems so ridiculous sometimes. We'd not even dated. We didn't know each other that well. For his death to hurt this much we should have been a lot closer."**_

_A whole lot closer,_ Mirax silently added as her mind provided the mental image of she and Corran wrapped in an intimate lover's embrace. Such an embrace had never happened and Mirax felt the desperate yearning strangle her heart once again as she longed for the impossible.

Mirax nodded as she listened to Wedge justify her feelings as being the natural affinity of two people with a lot in common. _If he only knew…_

--oOo--

"CORRAN!" The shout jolted him from his misery as he looked up, startled to see Wedge climbing out of his X-Wing and running toward him.

Corran shook his head and blinked, not remembering how he had gotten from the cab to the hangar bay.

"And Tycho!" Wedge jubilantly grabbed them both around the neck and wrapped them in a group headlock. "Boy, you two are a sight for sore eyes!" Whoops and cheers resounded from the other bays as the remaining Rogues landed and joined them in celebration. Corran grinned and ducked as Gavin came flying at him full speed, trying to tackle him to the ground. The Rogues laughed as Gavin frog leaped him instead, then turned quickly and jumped on Corran piggy-back style.

"WOOHOO!" Gavin shouted. "I knew you were tougher than a sun-baked krayt dragon, you old CorSec coot, you! You did it to us again! Nobody's ever going to believe it when you really do kick the bucket."

Wedge recovered first but let the celebration continue for a couple minutes. His squadron needed this. "Alright, everybody take ten to freshen up while your ships are refueled. Then we need to be heading out again. The Imps left us a lot of mopping up to do."

Wedge turned to Corran and Tycho as the pilots drifted away. Wedge took a good look at Corran, trying to assess the damage he had incurred in the last six weeks under Old Iceheart's tender care. For all the exuberance he had just displayed at seeing his fellow Rogues again, he looked like sithspit now. A deep furrow dug between Corran's eyebrows and his lips were pulled thin. Wedge could see such anguish in Corran's eyes that he wondered if maybe he wasn't in some physical pain he hadn't mentioned.

"How you feeling, Corran?"

"Well enough to fly if you need me, Wedge."

"Not a chance. I'm just trying to figure out if you need to go straight to med lab."

Corran did a mental inventory of his aches and pains. They were nothing compared to the white hot agony inside where Mirax used to be. "Nothing that a hot shower won't fix."

Wedge looked doubtful. "Tycho, we don't have an X-Wing for you yet so you get to be Corran's escort for the day. Take him to Med lab for a check-up and then stop in to see General Cracken. He'll want to de-brief you both."

As Wedge headed back to his snubfighter, Corran and Tycho made their way to the nearest fleet med lab.

"You sure you're alright?" Tycho asked anxiously.

"I will be… eventually." Corran said, his tone flat and lifeless. The post-adrenaline crash was setting in, adding to the general abuse he had suffered while a prisoner and the lacerations received during his escape. He could feel his muscles stiffening and knew that it would take several days before he felt "alright." The emotional wound would take much longer than that to heal.

Corran and Tycho walked the remainder of the way in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The short walk to the nearby fleet med lab was a slow motion blur for Corran, his body on autopilot and his brain in a state of vapor lock, unable to rid himself of the memory of her smile.

The guilt set in when they reached the med lab and Corran sat on the table, calmly enduring the med droid's examination. He knew it was unreasonable to blame himself for not being there, for not preventing it. He could hear his father's gentle reproach now. _You can't control the universe, son._

Corran blinked and let out a silent humph. He had thought nothing would ever hurt as bad as having his father die in his arms. This came awfully close. Worse, in some ways. His father knew that Corran loved him and Corran knew his father loved him. For all that Corran wished he could have continued to have the company and sage advice of his father, he was extremely grateful for the time they had. The problem was that he and Mirax hadn't had any time together. Hanging out here and there as friends were the only memories he had of her.

Well, there was that kiss. _She had the softest lips_.

Corran replayed their encounter in his mind and felt his anger rise. His hands clenched as he thought of what had been taken from him. He had been robbed of any chance they had for a future together. He had been robbed of the opportunity to feel her skin upon his as he took her to his bed. He had been robbed of **her**.

His thoughts took on a malevolent turn as the rage flared and a thirst for vengeance set in. His fingers twitched at the thought of hunting down Warlord Zsinj and vaping him single-handedly. He thought of how calmly and methodically he would track down the traitors that betrayed the convoy's location. He knew quite a few tricks from his days in the Correllian Secuirty Force, and he would use every one of them and call in every favor. Anyone even remotely responsible for that ambush would earn a blaster hole right through the middle of their chest. Erisi Dlarit would be next. Oh yes, he would think of something special for that traitor. She would suffer before he put an end to that conniving b….

Corran stopped himself with a sudden mental shake. He squeezed his eyes shut as the sounds of the med droids came into focus, chattering at his increased heart rate and respiration.

For only the second time since his father was killed, he had wanted badly to administer justice himself on his terms. It was extraordinarily tempting but he knew somehow that would be… dark. In the short term it might be more satisfying to splatter the entrails of the culprits across the room, but in the bigger picture, he know it would just be more damaging, more painful to his own soul to do it that way. He sighed as he brought his emotions under control. _Someday_, he thought with a cool mental promise to Mirax. _Someday I will meet them all in combat. I will give them one chance to surrender, but if they don't…I will take them out. I will take them all out and it will be justifiable._

--oOo--

Corran sagged deeply in the chair as General Cracken looked at him from across his desk. His aged face wore the unaccustomed expression of regret and compassion. The strength fled Corran's body and left his muscles quivering, as weak as a newborn nerf. His mind hiccupped as a sudden jolt of impossible hope overwhelmed him.

An hour previously, Corran and Tycho had been ushered into General Cracken's office for an intelligence de-brief. Much to their surprise, Wedge was already there, having finished another round of sorties and wanting to spare Corran the ordeal of telling his story twice. Corran had patiently recounted all the details he could remember, answering their questions and clarifying where necessary.

When they had no more questions, Corran had had one of his own. He had thought to get the best information he could so as to start his hunt for Zsinj but instead got the shock of his life.

"She's really not dead? You're sure?" Corran's voice cracked as he tried to absorb the startling news. It wasn't that he couldn't imagine her alive. It had only been a couple hours since he had been told Mirax was dead so he hadn't even had time to fully accept her loss. He felt more like someone was playing a joke on him and he was suspicious that he wasn't getting the punch line. He recalled the fake final testament holo he had made after Borleias and wondered if Tycho wasn't playing a similar game. Maybe this was Tycho's way of getting back at him for the six weeks he spent in jail accused of his murder. Maybe this was Rogue Squadron's way of welcoming him back. Pilot humor tended towards gallows humor, after all. Practical jokes abounded in the squadron. Tycho and Wedge usually stayed above it all though, Corran mused. This would be more Wes Janson's style. Wes was nowhere around, though. Besides, Wes and Corran weren't that close. They barely knew each other. Why would Wes pull this one?

Bewildered, Corran's mind raced with the possibilities and probabilities as he tried to make sense of what General Cracken was telling him.

General Cracken nodded and repeated himself gently. "She's on Borleias right now with a Vratix verachen trying to find a way to cure this Krytos virus that Isard left us. The ambush was real and we lost a lot of good people, but it was also the perfect cover for her mission. I'm sorry you won't be able to speak to her until she returns. I'm sure you can understand how important this mission is to the millions and millions of beings affected by this virus. We can't risk Isard finding out what we're doing."

Corran looked up at Tycho and Wedge in a daze, desperately wanting to believe it but not quite daring to yet. "She's alive?"

Tycho sat down heavily in the chair next to him, the weight of the day's events suddenly descending upon him like a bantha on his shoulders. "I am so sorry I put you through that. I didn't know myself."

Corran blinked at Tycho. He knew he ought to be outraged at the needless extra anguish that he has just suffered, but he couldn't fault General Cracken's logic. Corran understood the need for operational security. He discovered that he held no hard feelings towards General Cracken or Tycho, only intense relief and gratitude that Mirax was still alive.

Slowly, Corran smiled. "She's alive!"

Wedge put his hand on Corran's shoulder. "If General Cracken's done with you, I think you've earned some R&R. Go clean up and rest awhile. Tonight we'll have a squadron dinner at the tapcaf. I've got some Whyren's Reserve and ryshcate that I've been saving. We'll celebrate life, extol our success, and toast you and Mirax's impending reunion!"

Wedge tossed Corran a jaunty two-fingered salute as he turned to leave, grinning at the look of utter joy that had transformed Corran's face.

_--oOo--_

"…_**if I could just finally accept the fact that Corran's dead."**_

Mirax relaxed in the plush quarters she had been given on Borleais while she waited for Qlaern Hirf to work his magic on the bacta. She didn't have much to do once she had delivered him and the ryll safely to the secret biotics facility. The silence grew heavy as Mirax occupied herself monitoring the holonet feed for trade opportunities. It was a reception only feed, as the Borleias facility was in top secret lockdown with severely restricted communications. She could only file the information away for further investigation once this crisis was over.

After several days, even this task grew tedious. Mirax found her mind wandering more and more frequently to Corran. She reflected back on her last conversation with Wedge. He had understood her reluctance to let go of Corran's memory. He had even indulged her rambling about seeing through the barrier that separates living from dead. Oh how she longed for that to be true! What she wouldn't give to see Corran one more time and tell him how she felt about him. Her body ached as she longed for his touch and she reviewed the memory of his kiss for the billionth time.

"…_. confirmed reports of Corran Horn and Tycho Celchu once again flying for Rogue Squadron."_

Mirax stiffened in her chair as if hit with a stunstick at the mention of Corran's name. Her eyes widened in shock at the image on the vidscreen as the holonews report she was watching played the shaky footage shot from a handheld vidcorder. Despite the jarring perspective, the image very clearly showed Corran and Tycho in Rogue Squadron flight suits dismounting from their X-Wings. _Not just any flight suits,_ her mind registered. _The newly designed flight suits implemented __**after**__ Corran's death!_

Her mind refused to grasp the significance of that observation as the holonews report continued.

"…_suspended the trial of Tycho Celchu after the unexpected courtroom appearance of a very much alive Corran Horn. The New Republic has offered no explanation for this action as yet. The one brief statement we got merely confirmed this development and said more information would be forthcoming shortly."_

"_It is not difficult to imagine that the devastation left behind by the Lusankya combined with the ongoing Krytos virus pandemic has provided monumental challenges to the New Republic's governing capabilities. One wonders whether governance is possible at all. Reports continue regarding random terrorist attacks perpetuated by the Empire's guerilla force on Coruscant calling themselves the Palpatine Counterinsurgency Front. The famed Rogue Squadron has been spotted numerous times in atmo conducting what appear to be strikes against the PCF…"_

Mirax bolted from her chair and ran down the hallway to the nearby hangar where the _Pulsar Skate_ was housed.

"LIAT!" Mirax Terrik yelled her pilot's name. "LIAT!"

The Sullustan pilot of the _Pulsar Skate_ rolled out from under the engineering console he was working on, startled by Mirax's vehemence. He couldn't be sure because human facial expressions were still difficult for him to read, but his boss appeared to be… Stunned? Shocked? Afraid?

"When is the next scheduled communiqué with General Cracken? I've got something to ask him about." In contrast to her earlier outburst, Mirax was practically whispering now.

Liat was sure now that he could see moisture on Mirax's face. Humans cried under extreme emotional stress, he knew. Then he noticed Mirax's skin appeared paler than normal and her whole body was trembling. Now he was sure something important had happened. With concern, he went to take care of his human friend and partner.

--oOo--

**Ten Days Later**

"_Freighter Tango-1543, Pulsar Skate, you are cleared for secure approach to NRI hangar Aleph Cresh. Signal Control when clear."_

"Roger, Control. Transiting secure approach to NRI hangar Aleph Cresh now. ETA 3.2 minutes." Mirax clicked off the comm and nodded to Liat to pilot the ship in. Just a few more minutes and she could shift responsibility for the most important freight she had ever carried. After weeks under the highest security blackout, Mirax was now bringing the first batch along with its creator to Coruscant to begin distribution.

Two hours later the cargo was unloaded and Mirax wanted nothing more than to find Corran. General Cracken had barely been able to suppress his knowing smiles at her impatience. He had tolerantly explained all that he could about Corran's return from the dead in that maddening intelligence oblique-speak of his. Regretfully, he had a transparisteel demeanor impervious to Mirax's laser eyes and most clever negotiating tactics. Mirax doubted even Booster could have talked General Cracken into revealing something he didn't want to. Wearily, she said her goodbyes and cleared her flight path with Coruscant Control. She knew just where she would start her search for Corran.

"Antilles here." Wedge answered his personal comlink, trying hard to keep the grin out of his voice. General Cracken had beat Mirax to the punch and warned Wedge of her impending arrival. "Mirax! How great to hear your voice! Corran? Oh, I'm so sorry, you just missed him. He should be back soon, though. Why don't you come on by and keep me company until he returns? Tycho's here. I know he'd like to see you, too."

Mirax clicked off the comlink and sighed. Just her luck. Mon Mothma's ceremony was due to start in just a couple hours and the reception immediately followed. She had so hoped to find Corran before then. She didn't want her first meeting with him to be in public. She understood that Corran wasn't dead. She had heard the assurances from General Cracken and seen the holographic proof of his return, but until she touched him for herself and felt his warmth on her hand, it just wasn't _real_ to her. A tiny, destructive voice inside that she desperately tried to hush nevertheless persistently mocked "_It's not true. It's not true. He really is dead after all."_

Mirax sighed. Maybe she should just head to her quarters and let Corran find her when he had time. The truth was she didn't know for sure whether he was even looking forward to seeing her. It had just been a single kiss after all – the memory of which she held on to with the grip of a rancor. But Corran had been through hell at Isard's hands. As much as she wanted to be there for him, maybe he had changed. Who knows whether he even remembered asking her out on a date, let alone wished to keep that date?

Mirax shook her head. No, she should at least say hi to Wedge and apologize to Tycho for doubting him. She had promised she would stop by and she always kept her promises. Besides, maybe Corran really would come back before the ceremony and she wanted to be there if he did, no matter what his response to her was.

--oOo--

Wedge jogged down the corridor with an urgency unbecoming his rank. He felt like a kid getting ready for his lifeday celebration. Heck, this _was_ a celebration of life! After all, the galaxy had thought both Corran and Mirax dead, but now they were both _alive!_ Wedge was determined that his two friends would have their chance to revel in their celebration as payment for all they had suffered at the hand of Ysanne Isard.

"Code Lambda! Five Minutes!" Startled maintenance workers and assorted droids scattered as Wedge raced through the base offices. Stopping only for a second, he stuck his head in the office of his second-in-command, Tycho Celchu. "She's on her way."

Tycho nodded briskly. "I'll take care of it. You go get him."

Wedge ran up the lifts to the crew sections. He had asked General Cracken to comm him as soon as the _Pulsar Skate_ completed her off-loading, but Mirax's call had slowed him down. Now he had only a few minutes to grab Corran and get down to the hangar if his plan was to work.

Wedge pounded on the doors of Rogue Squadron pilots. He didn't know off-hand how many were in their quarters, but whoever wasn't there would be found by Tycho. What was important was that he knew Corran was in his quarters. "Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!" Wedge bellowed as he pounded on all the doors one by one. "Priority One. We have incoming. Let's go, Rogues!"

Corran jerked awake the instant he heard Wedge shouting in the hall and pounding on doors. Corran jumped up off his bunk and grabbed his flight suit. He had led a late raid on a suspected PCF warehouse stocking an explosives cache and had only gotten off duty six hours ago. This was supposed to be rest time for him but he knew in an emergency all hands were expected to respond.

_Could Isard be trying to re-take Coruscant so soon?_ he wondered. That didn't make much sense considering she had deliberately allowed Coruscant to fall to Rebel forces so they would take the blame for the Krytos virus she had created and left behind to kill millions of non-humans. Maybe Zsinj was making a move. It would be just like the warlord to try to capitalize on the confusion and chaos that currently prevailed in the former Imperial Center. _That's when I would strike if it were me,_ thought Corran. Whatever the threat was, he'd find out soon enough. That's all he needed to know.

Corran opened the door fully dressed and ready to go right as Wedge's fist moved to pound on it. He nodded briskly at Wedge and started out the door. "What's the situation?"

Wedge waited the split second it took for Ooryl Qrygg, Gavin Darklighter and Asyr Sei'lar to join him and Corran in the hall. Corran noted that Gavin and Asyr came out of the same room and made a mental note to razz them later about that. Gavin was still young enough that it was fun to make him blush.

Wedge was all business. "We got late notification of unknown bogeys inbound that appear to be targeting our exact location. It may be someone trying to eliminate Rogue Squadron's ability to launch missions by taking out our ships in the hangar. We have to beat them out." Wedge took off jogging. "Let's go!"

Corran mentally ran through the emergency launch protocols as they hustled down the lifts and through the ferrocrete corridor to the hangar. He vaguely noted that the hall seemed empty and rather quiet but assumed that the facilities were being evacuated in response to the incoming threat. He could hear thruster engines as he ran down the hallway and frowned because they were lower pitched than the familiar X-Wing hum. _Are we too late?_ As he rounded the corner and headed into the open hangar, intent on grabbing his helmet and jumping in his X-Wing, he was stopped short at the sight of an unexpected vessel just releasing its repulsorlift valves and lowering its boarding ramp.

For an instant, Corran reached for his blaster, anticipating that they were about to be stormed by enemy troops and determined to protect his ship the best he could. As he scouted with his eyes for a defensible position to shoot from, the thinking part of his brain caught up with his reflexes and it registered that nobody else was shooting or ducking or even running away. In fact, nobody was moving at all. All the Rogue pilots were just standing there with huge grins on their faces. Even Ooryl's mandibles were spread in a good approximation of a wide grin.

_What the…?_

Just then the boarding ramp thumped on the ground and Corran's heart stopped as those beautiful long legs appeared – those _familiar_ beautiful legs in long black boots and a form-fitting, dark blue jumpsuit. Corran couldn't breathe as he watched Mirax descend from the _Pulsar Skate_. Her long black hair was held back in a single, thick braid that hung halfway down her back. Her brown eyes were wary, as if she wasn't sure what to expect. The most startling aspect of all was that she wasn't smiling. Corran unexpectedly felt a desperate need to see that smile. _That smile is worth more to me than all the bacta on Thyferra._

His breath hitched as he took a step forward toward the ramp and their eyes met for the first time since they had both been presumed dead. The heat rose in his chest as he saw her eyes widen in recognition and her step falter. His face must have revealed something encouraging because Mirax continued walking down the ramp and covered the short distance between them.

She paused a step away from him, her eyes misty and her brow knitted in a fierce attempt to keep the tears from dropping. She reached out to touch his face hesitantly with a shaking hand. "Is it really you?" she whispered.

Corran let go of the breath he had been holding. Impulsively, he answered by cupping her distressed but beautiful face in both hands and eliminating the remaining distance between them. He brushed her trembling lips with his, then moved to press his cheek against hers as they embraced.

A roar erupted from the Rogues as they cheered the couple's reunion. Wedge and Tycho exchanged looks of smug satisfaction. Gavin, ever the mature and distinguished gentleman, began to chant, "Corran and Mirax sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." The remaining Rogues hooted and hollered until Corran and Mirax parted. They patted Corran on the back and welcomed Mirax back joyfully and loudly.

Mirax looked around until she spotted Wedge. She lasered him with mock sternness and demanded, "Are you responsible for this?"

Wedge gave a little bow. "Guilty as charged."

Mirax left Corran's side for the time it took to give Wedge a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she murmured. "This means a lot."

Wedge winked at her and turned his attention back to the pilots. "Alright, Rogues, execute strategic retreat plan Aleph on my mark," he barked. "Mark!"

Immediately, all the pilots waved good-bye and headed out, congratulating each other on a mission accomplished. Corran and Mirax were left standing alone in the middle of the wide open hangar.

Corran broke the silence. "I believe you promised me a date."

Mirax smiled that smile he loved so much. "I always keep my promises." She reached out again, only this time she curved both arms around Corran's neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned her body into his and claimed another kiss. Her lips parted as their tongues entwined, tasting each other for the first time. Corran wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her even more tightly against him. When they finally parted, Corran buried his face in her neck and let out a half-groan, half-sob of pure relief.

"Do you know how much I have wanted to do that? To just hold you and know that the nightmare is over and _you_ are real and nothing else matters?" He kissed her neck sloppily but he kept his face hidden, unable to bear the eye contact. "Please tell me you feel it too."

Mirax pulled back just far enough to look in Corran's eyes and was shocked to see the level of moisture therein rivaled her own. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met, Corran Horn. I mourned for you as if I had lost the love of my life because…" Her breath hitched as her throat tightened and she could barely speak. She managed to continue in a quavering voice. "I thought I had lost the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me."

Corran's eyes widened in surprise as the impact of what she was saying sunk in. The surprise turned into an elation that would not be denied. Corran leaned his head back and let out a loud whoop, simultaneously picking Mirax up and whirling her around. "By the gods of Correllia, you love me! Mirax Terrik loves Corran Horn!"

Mirax held on tightly as Corran whirled her around, giddy with the infectious joy in Corran's manner. She let out a very uncharacteristic giggle and then a full-throated feminine laugh. "Yeah, CorSec," she sighed contentedly in his ear. "I love you."

Corran stopped and leaned his forehead against hers, cradling her face in his hands once more. Her skin felt improbably soft to his roughened hands. "Mirax Terrik, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but you have owned my heart for a very long time. I was just too stupid to see it." He paused as he caressed her face with his thumbs and looked piercingly into her deep brown eyes, wanting to impress upon her the sincerity of his words. "But that's the past and now that we have reclaimed our futures, I don't ever want to let you go. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my everything."

This time the kiss was a fireball that burned with all the fuel of nearly two months of pain and anguish. It roared through the emotional debris left by Isard's torture and sadistic machinations. It seared the tormented memories of loss and missed opportunity. It was a fiercely healing kiss, cauterizing the wound inflicted on them both and purging their souls of regret and sorrow, leaving behind the soaring joy of a new beginning, pure and unblemished.

"Wow." Mirax breathed into Corran's ear as she clung to him for long, precious moments after the kiss. Her mind sang with the deep contentment of being in his arms once again.

"Wow," echoed Corran in complete agreement as they leaned against each other, using their new found strength in each other as support. Their hands slowly and silently caressed each other, reveling in the touch they had been denied for so long. It was a long minute before Corran spoke again. "Care to continue this in my quarters?"

"Flyboys!" Mirax teased, but softened her words with a gentle caress to his cheek and a squeeze of his hand. She sighed with deep regret, knowing the schedule was tight and they didn't have much private time. "We have just over an hour until Mon Mothma's dog and tauntaun show and reception. They wanted to make the announcement about the rylca as soon as they could. I have to move the _Pulsar Skate_ to my regular landing berth and we both have to get ready for our date." She swallowed as she considered her next words. "I want – no, _I promise you_ we will take our time and do it right. I plan on enjoying your touch for a very long time, Corran Horn. I won't be rushed… and I won't be denied."

She stepped back and raked him with a smoldering look from head to toe. Her eyes twinkled as she tilted her chin and arched a suggestive eyebrow. "I can't wait to see you in full dress uniform." She turned and started walking back to the _Pulsar Skate_ confident that Corran's eyes were irresistibly glued to her backside. Mirax hesitated momentarily, then looked back and said with a seductive smile, "Remember, I _always_ keep my promises."

Walking back to his quarters, Corran knew the stupid grin on his face would generate no end of teasing from the other Rogues, but he just couldn't help it. Force help the being that got between him and that woman!

--oOo--

"_**Citizens of the New Republic, it is a great honor and privilege for me to be speaking to you from Coruscant…"**_

--oOo--

"You look absolutely stunning." Corran murmured to Mirax as they left the podium after Mon Mothma's speech. He guided her with a hand to the small of her back towards the secure shuttle waiting to take Rogue Squadron to the reception. They smiled politely as holographers pressed around them, vying to get the best vids.

"I don't feel stunning. More like stunned. I hate these things." Mirax muttered through gritted teeth, her words in stark contrast to the fake smile plastered on her face.

"Trust me," Corran chuckled as they settled onto the shuttle and the doors closed, granting them a temporary reprieve before the reception. The giddiness he had felt ever since their reunion in the hangar had barely lessened. "You are the most stunning female present and everybody's jealous that I am your escort for the evening."

"I'm jealous." Wedge interjected with a smirk.

"As am I," agreed Tycho.

"Me, too." "Me three." Chimed in the other Rogues, nodding vigorously.

"I'm jealous you get to wear that gorgeous outfit while I'm stuck with this straightjacket," moaned Rhysati, fidgeting uncomfortably in the tight black turtleneck and long white jacket of her dress uniform.

"Hmm, I think we can fix that," teased Nawara, leering so suggestively that Rhysati and the rest burst into laughter.

"Well, I must confess," Mirax twinkled. "I think the lot of you look stunning. I think all of Coruscant is jealous of my good fortune to be surrounded by the most handsome men – and women – of the New Republic."

"Hey," growled Corran, looking severely at the rest of the Rogues. "No one is surrounding you today except me - which I plan on doing at the earliest opportunity."

"Oi! Mind your manners, CorSec." Mirax playfully smacked his arm as he demonstrated he meant what he said by wrapping his arms possessively around her and pulling her close. "Besides, we must not be rude to our guest."

Besider her, Qlaern Hirf clicked. "Please do not concern yourself with us, Mirax Terrik. We believe you have more than earned your private time with your beloved."

Mirax blushed at that comment and Corran waggled his eyebrows at her. "Beloved, eh? I like that," he said as he squeezed her even tighter.

Wedge reveled in the obvious happiness of Mirax and Corran as the shuttle arrived at the Assembly Hall for the reception. He sighed with satisfaction at this bright spot that pushed back his darkening mood. _You did good helping them get together,_ he congratulated himself. Just for a moment, he let himself hope he would find a woman someday that would complete him the way Mirax and Corran completed each other. _You're such a romantic!_ He derided himself with an inner snort as they departed the shuttle and he led the Rogues into the Assembly Hall.

--oOo--

Corran and Mirax circulated among the crowd of politicians, celebrities and the Coruscanti upper class. This ceremony and reception was the Presentation Ball of the New Republic and the Rogue Squadron pilots were their debutantes. Corran understood the need for such an event even if he wasn't entirely comfortable playing the role. He sighed and turned to watch Mirax, who was as uncomfortable as he was being the center of attention. Despite her discomfort, she was still the most beautiful creature at the ball and he decided he needed to make sure this evening was the celebration she had wanted.

He grabbed two crystal glasses of vintage Alderaanian wine from the server droid and moved to Mirax's side. A very fashionably dressed, aristrocratic looking older woman with the clipped accent of an upper class Coruscanti resident was thanking her profusely for saving "proper Coruscanti citizens" from that "dreadful invisec virus." Corran smoothly interceded with an excuse that Mirax meet a friend of his. He steered her to the other side of the room where a large transparisteel window overlooked a breathtaking view of the Imperial hanging gardens. Somehow, the corner nook where the window met the curving wall was currently unoccupied and it gave them a small measure of privacy amongst the crowd.

"I thought this would be a more pleasant view than those snooty, plastined sell-outs. I bet they don't even bother changing their officious flattery, they just substitute New Republic names for the old Imperial power elite," Corran grumped.

Mirax smiled in gratitude at his rescue and sipped at the musky wine. She leaned back against the wall and reached out to squeeze Corran's hand. "My hero," she gently mocked. "Not only handy with an X-Wing and a blaster, but also ready to destroy the snobbery with a well-placed barb."

"Who you calling 'handy'?" Corran asked in disbelief. "I'm handy at a lot of things but I think a better word to use when it comes to my X-Wing and blaster might be 'gifted' or even 'consummate.'" He leaned sideways towards her and whispered surreptitiously. "I could show you if you like."

Mirax turned her head to look at him, not flinching at the heat she saw reflected in his eyes. "I think I'd like that very much." The challenge in her voice propelled Corran to move from her side to stand directly in front of her. Mirax was pressed up against the wall and couldn't have stepped back if she wanted to. Not that she want to. She raised her chin and arched her eyebrow as if to say "_What are you going to do about it, flyboy?"_ Fortunately, raising her chin also raised her lips closer to Corran and this gave him the opening he was looking for. He leaned into her saucy lips, tasting the wine on them. His hand reached behind her and pulled her body close. He allowed his hand to drop lower, cradling her delightful bum as she lifted her free hand to rest on his chest. Her right leg subtly rubbed the inside of his thigh as Corran deepened the kiss into a full exploration of her mouth.

"Uhh-hmm." Tycho cleared his throat and looked embarrassed. "Sorry to interrupt but Wedge is looking for you, Corran." Tycho had brought Qlaern Hirf along so Corran had a good idea what this was about.

Corran sighed and stepped back from Mirax. She smiled wickedly and said darkly, "That Wedge has got a lot to answer for."

Corran grinned and chivalrously offered her his arm. "Let's go see what our fearless leader wants."

**Wedge looked around, caught Corran's eye and waved him over. Corran headed in their direction with Mirax on his arm and Qlaern Hirf following them like a shadow.** **"Luke Skywalker, it is an honor to present to you Lieutenant Corran Horn, Mirax Terrik, and Qlaern Hirf. This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and founder of Rogue Squadron."**

Mirax watched with pride as Corran conversed with Wedge and Luke. She had never met the great Jedi and was surprised that such a physically unassuming man could be responsible for the epic feats ascribed to him. Oh, she knew it was all true. She had heard all the stories from Wedge about the destruction of two death stars and the formation of Rogue Squadron. She knew Luke had single-handedly killed Darth Vader _and_ the Emperor. She knew Luke was the one pilot Wedge revered above all others. She knew Luke was the last remaining Jedi and was making it his life's work to restore the Jedi Order. She just hadn't expected him to look so… so… small. Larger than life deeds seemed to imply larger than life stature, didn't they?

**Luke smiled, then shook Mirax's hand. "What you and Qlaern Hirf have done to save lives here on Coruscant is worthy of much praise and even more thanks."**

**Mirax shrugged. "I'm strictly transport, sir. Qlaern did the hard work."**

**Luke shot a glance back at Wedge. "A Corellian smuggler without an attitude?"**

**Wedge shrugged. "She's smarter than most."**

**Mirax laughed. "No profit in bragging, only working."**

Mirax could see why Wedge and Luke got along so well. They had the same sense of humor; the same quiet joy about them borne of a conviction that freedom and light guiding good people was worth the pain and suffering of sacrifice and loss. Mirax shook her head mentally. Why did she think Luke had been unassuming? These men before her – Luke, Wedge, Corran - these men were all giants. They were giants in strength, giants in character, giants in their vision of a better galaxy for everyone, not just the powerful. Mirax had never felt so honored as her heart swelled with unabashed love for all her friends in Rogue Squadron.

Mirax's face showed her astonishment as she listened to Luke's next words to Corran. Her jaw dropped as Luke revealed Corran's secret Jedi heritage. Surprisingly, she felt Corran tense at her side as he struggled to absorb what Luke was telling him. Mirax knew how much his father and grandfather had meant to Corran. She looked at him as she gently squeezed his arm, hoping he could feel her silent support. Luke caught them all off-guard when he made Corran an offer.

"**I want you to join me. Come with me. Train and learn with me. Become a Jedi Knight."**

Mirax held her breath as she watched Corran's eyes tighten and felt his hands clench. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

**Mirax hugged Corran's left arm. "A Jedi Knight. This is quite an honor."**

**Corran shook his head. "No."**

Mirax gazed in amazement as the man she loved turned down the galaxy's greatest hero. She wasn't angry at him for discarding an opportunity that almost every other being in the galaxy could only dream of. She knew he must have a good reason. She waited as Corran explained himself.

**"I have things to do. Erisi and Iceheart have crimes to pay for. This isn't about revenge. It's about obligations I have to people. People who helped me, other prisoners were on the **_**Lusankya**_** when it blasted out of here. I promised them I'd come back for them. Well, we know where they are: Thyferra. It's time we go get them."**

_So he values promises as much as I do!_ Mirax's knees weakened as she realized just how well she had chosen. She couldn't imagine a greater exhibition of character – until she witnessed what came next.

Mirax watched Wedge's eyes darken as Borsk Fey'lya explained the political realities regarding Thyferra. The New Republic would not interfere in the internal politics of an independent world, no matter the debt they owed. Rogue Squadron would be assigned to other duties. As the impact of this sunk in, Corran stepped up first and shocked everyone by quitting. Wedge followed suit because of a promise he had made to help Qlaern's people gain their own freedom from oppression on Thyferra. Quickly, most of the remaining Rogues joined Corran and Wedge in resigning from the New Republic. They were _rebels_ once again.

--oOo--

Corran and Mirax sat silently, alone in an automated cab heading toward the _Pulsar Skate_'s berth. The Rogues had made a quick escape from the reception following their mass resignation, trying to maintain as low a profile as possible. The holo-news reporters were unrelenting, though, and with the amount of holo-cams that had been at the reception, word of Rogue Squadron's confrontation with Borsk Fey'lya and the consequences had already hit the HoloNet, complete with vids, before they arrived at their destination. Wedge had said he would comm them all with plans the next day, but for now, they were each on their own, free to do as they wished.

Corran struggled to pull his attention back to the beautiful raven-haired woman by his side. "Some date, huh?"

"Life's never going to be dull with you, is it?" Mirax asked, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

Corran took a moment to appreciate the quiet support she had offered through the drama of the reception. He realized that he had never even considered how she would react before he impulsively resigned from the New Republic. He didn't regret his action but he knew that if she hadn't supported him, this would have been a whole lot harder.

Corran reached out and entwined his fingers in a lock of her hair that floated in front of him. "Have I told you how glad I am that you're here with me?"

"Here in the cab?" Mirax squirmed next to him suggestively.

"Here in this cab, here on this planet, here in my arms." Corran enveloped her in an embrace as he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers.

"Corran Horn, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and there is no place I would rather be than here with you."

"Ahh, but you've met Luke Skywalker now. Are you sure about that? I hear he's single." Corran teased.

"He's also short." Mirax snorted with a smile before she drew back and stroked Corran's lips with her thumb to stop the retort she knew was coming. "And he's not _you_."

Their mouths met, opening instantly to taste each other in an intense moment of shared hunger that did nothing to sate their desire. As she felt the pressure build and her body ached to feel more of his touch, Mirax leaned back against the door in an unspoken invitation. Corran stretched his body over hers, one hand trailing up her leg. She arched her hips and clenched her fingers in his hair as she matched his ardor, touch for touch, passion for passion.

Mirax gasped as Corran's kisses moved down her neck, finding a favorable spot just above her collarbone. Her hands moved down his back, tugging at the shirt tucked so neatly into his dress uniform and trembling in sensual pleasure as she touched the warmth of his body for the first time. She let out an encouraging moan as his hands fumbled for an opening in her jumper and he splayed his large hand across her flat stomach.

"Touch me," she pleaded and he instantly complied, moving his hands higher to cup her breast and lowering his mouth to suckle the tip through the fabric. Mirax threw her head back, simultaneously adjusting her thigh to rub him most intimately, seeking the evidence that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"We have arrived at your destination," a recorded voice droned as the automated cab stopped at the hangar housing the _Pulsar Skate_. "Imperial Regulations forbid copulation in public places. Please remove yourselves to a private location."

Corran and Mirax froze in shock at the sudden disruption in their activity. Corran lifted his head and blinked. Together they burst out laughing and didn't stop until they were out of the cab and standing at the door to Mirax's quarters. As they embraced, Corran reached up and tweaked her nose. "Well, I guess this is good night."

Mirax's eyes widened in dismay. "Just where do you think you're going, flyboy? We're not done yet!"

"We're not?" Corran's face was a mask of innocence.

Mirax knew immediately that she'd been had. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into her quarters. "As I recall, I promised you a date and I delivered on that. This afternoon I also promised that we would take our time and do this right." She paused to close the door, then stepped back and started to unbutton her gown. "I'd like to keep that promise. That is, if you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it," Corran chuckled as he followed her into her bedroom. "I am most definitely _up _for it."

--_end--_


End file.
